


Blinking Game

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/F, Fluff, I literally had it on loop while writing this, Inspired by the song Blinking Game by Jonghyun, Soft af, just moved in together, siyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: They just moved in together and it's their anniversary. Boxes are still laying around, but slow dancing and remembering how they got together is more important than anything else.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Blinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by Jonghyun's song called Blinking Game, I recommend you to listen to it while reading this, enjoy!

The clouds that a few hours ago filled the sky were now nowhere to be seen, the only way someone could know about what happened not so long ago where the small puddles that they left all around the city. It was a Sunday evening and while everyone took the opportunity the clear sky gave them to go for a walk or play outside, a certain couple decided to spend their time inside, looking through the window while they held each other, slowly moving in sync to the soft jazz music that played through the speakers of their apartment.

Whenever the any of them caught the other staring, they would laugh it off and look away in embarrassment, slightly tightening the grip on each other’s bodies. The boxes that were lying around, the half built self on the corner and even the sound of some neighbor drilling something onto the wall of one of their rooms couldn’t bother them. They were in their own world, each of them thinking about how the past years passed by so quickly.

Five years ago on that day, Siyeon had asked her to be her girlfriend while they were on a small trip to Jeju with their group of friends. They had taken a different path to the beach because the younger girl wanted to take some pictures of the scenery from a different angle and she just followed. What Yoohyeon didn’t know was that while she was setting up everything and taking some photos, someone behind her was doing the same, mesmerized by how the silhouette of the taller girl in her flowy dress and the orange-y sky in the background looked together.

Pictures from that day were already decorating their walls and the black haired girl couldn't stop looking at them while she pinched the exposed skin of her girlfriend’s back, caressing it from time to time too, usually when the song changed to another one.

“Remember when we got to the beach and everyone looked at us as if we just robbed a bank?”

“You wouldn’t stop kissing me!”

“How could I? You made me the happiest human being on earth that day, and you still do.”

Once again, their eyes locked and they knew that it had begun, their own blinking game.

They couldn’t stop smiling while they tried their best to not close their eyes, it was something they loved doing since before they even started dating. Over the years they had gotten better, they knew each other’s weaknesses and they often took advantage of them, but not this day.

“Have I ever told you how I never get tired of looking at your eyes?”

The younger woman couldn't stand it anymore and smiled to the point where her eyes resembled crescent moons, which meant that she had lost.

“I will never get tired of looking at that beautiful smile of yours Kim Yoohyeon.”

“And I will never get tired of your cheesy lines Lee Siyeon.”

Suddenly, the rhythm of the songs that they were listening to drifted into silence, most probably due to not putting their playlist on repeat, but they just kept dancing as if their slow songs were playing. Nothing could break their small moment of intimacy for them.

The sun was setting and that meant that it was probably time to start moving and do something, the taller woman sighed and Siyeon just snuggled closer to her, hiding her face on the crook of her neck. The brunette took that as an opportunity to leave kisses all over her cheek while she hugged her closer, emanating a screeching laughter from her girlfriend who tried to get away from her until she ran off to their bedroom not knowing that she was being followed closely.

Both of them fell on the soft mattress that they laid down earlier that day, they wanted to spend their first night on their new apartment as soon as possible. They didn’t live exactly far away from each other, but being able to hide away from the eyes of their roommates and anyone else they could was definitely something they had wanted to do for a long time. Maybe once they finished moving in completely they could get a pet to raise.

For the millionth time on that day, just like the others, they stared at each other’s eyes, feeling a connection between them that it was indescribable. They had talked about their feelings innumerable times, their curiosity on the subject of each other was never ending, they felt like they didn’t know the other person completely and they felt like they wanted that mystery to remain there.

What they felt for each other was often described by their friends as true love, soulmates that found their way to each other, but for them their love couldn’t be described.

When they met for the first time at a popular spot that was often filled with teens and their small groups of friends, there was an instant connection between them. The then blue haired girl had gotten herself lost between the multitude of people that were gathered there that day, she was trying to get by to a certain gaming shop that had just opened that week.When Yoohyeon found her, trying to ask for directions and no one paying attention to her, she decided to help the poor girl out. They soon realized that they were going towards the same direction, and they decided to walk together to the place while they chatted about new game releases and their favorite ones.

So many days filled with joy and laughter as well as sadness and sorrow followed that one and they grew more fond of each other with time, and as they continued to grow up and more people joined their little group of friends, they felt closer to each other.

Something Siyeon didn’t know about was that the day she confessed to the younger girl, she was expecting her to do so. Their friend Minji couldn’t keep it anymore and told her about the black haired girl’s plan and knowing that, she decided to go and take some pics of the scenery while the rest kept walking towards their destination. She knew that the girl she had fallen in love with needed a small push of confidence to blurt her feelings out and that wasn’t going to be possible if they kept walking with the group.

The sun had fallen down and the candles they had lighted up before were now the only source of light in their home.

_ Home… _

_ This is our home now… _

Yoohyeon had fallen asleep by accident just a couple of minutes before Siyeon decided to take another look at her, smiling softly at her now sleeping girlfriend.

_ Maybe I should ask her soon. _

She kissed her cheek and snuggled closer, hugging her side tightly and closed her eyes right after. They deserved some rest after a day of working their asses off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked that, it's been a while since I wanted to write something since I'm currently on a writers block but I hope that was decent enough to entertain someone :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
